1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to a steering arrangement for a motor vehicle. More particularly, the present invention relates to a steering arrangement for a motor vehicle including a tilt steering wheel and a shroud having a first member fixedly positioned with respect to the instrument panel and a second member interconnected to the tilt steering wheel for movement therewith.
2. Discussion
In a conventional manner, motor vehicles are provided with steering systems including a steering column which upwardly extends into the passenger compartment where it is interconnected with a steering wheel. To accommodate varying physical attributes and driver comfort preferences, the steering systems of modern vehicles are also equipped with a mechanism which permits the steering wheel to be adjusted upwardly or downwardly. Such a feature, which is commonly referred to as "tilt steering", also facilitates driver entry into and exit from the vehicle. A typical type of tilt mechanism is incorporated into the steering column adjacent the steering wheel. One suitable tilt mechanism for a steering wheel is shown and described in commonly owned U.S. Pat. No. 5,339,706 entitled "Latchable Steering Column Tilt Mechanism". U.S. Pat. No. 5,339,706 is hereby incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein.
Various approaches, including that shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,339,706, have been suggested in the prior art for providing motor vehicles with a tilt steering wheel feature. Many of these known arrangements have proven to be effective for adjusting the steering wheel vertically relative to the driver and have been commercially successful. However, all known arrangements are associated with disadvantages. Most significantly insofar as the present invention is concerned, known arrangements for facilitating vertical adjustment of a steering wheel expose the steering column or otherwise provide an undesirable visual impression when the steering wheel is downwardly pivoted to its lowered position. Consumer purchasing decisions and owner satisfaction are significantly affected by vehicle styling, including interior styling. As with the vehicle exterior, interior vehicle designs often desire an uninterrupted visual impression. Heretofore, the steering arrangements for motor vehicles have frequently been unable to attain such a visual impression with a tilt steering application.
Accordingly, it is desired to provide a steering arrangement for a motor vehicle which permits the steering wheel to be vertically adjusted without exposing the steering column.